Sen-Ti-Nel
is a high quality figure maker. The company made Mega Man figures. Mega Man figures 4 Inch-Nel series 4 Inch-Nel is a series of highly articulated figures that have about 4 inch. ''Mega Man *Mega ManSen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 小さくてよく動く！『４インチネル ロックマン』 デコマスレビュー！Rockman-Unity: 衝撃のサイズ驚愕の可動！千値練の新カテゴリ「4インチネル」にロックマン参戦！ **Jet Mega Man and Power Mega Man packSen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 4インチネル ロックマン ジェットロックマン＆パワーロックマン 製品サンプルレビュー - Limited release. **Super Mega Man and Cut Man pack - Limited pack released in 2016. Their heads and hands can be exchanged to form Super Cut Man from ''Mega Man Gigamix.Sen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 4インチネル スーパーロックマン＆カットマン デコマスレビュー！ **Rockman (Rockman 30th Anniversary × Sen-Ti-Nel 10th Anniversary Colab) - A collaboration version of Mega Man that combines him with Sen-Ti-Nel's mascot robot, God Sentinel, celebrating the Mega Man series 30th anniversary and Sen-Ti-Nel's 10th anniversary.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Even More New Mega Man Figures Announced at World Hobby Fair A limited special edition includes a message from Rockman Unity, eight stickers, five postcards, and Ucchy's face for the Mega Man figures.Protodude's Rockman Corner: New Images of Sentinel Rockman 30th Anniversary 4Inch-Nel FigureGen-Ti-Nel: 4インチネル　ロックマン30周年×千値練10周年　コラボロックマン ロックマン ユニティ×限値練SPECIAL EDITION ''Mega Man X *Mega Man X - Has magnetic feet, allowing him to stick to metallic surfaces to pose him sliding down walls.Sen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 「ロックマンX」シリーズより、最強のイレギュラーハンター「エックス」が4インチネルに参戦！！Rockman-Unity: イレギュラーハンター出動！「4インチネル ロックマンＸ エックス」予約解禁 Mega Man Battle Network *MegaMan.EXESen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: プラグイン！ 『４インチネル ロックマン エグゼ』 トランスミッション！ **MegaMan.EXE Hub Style - Limited release. **MegaMan.EXE Hanayashiki StyleSen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 「浅草花やしき」にプラグイン！『4インチネル ロックマン エグゼ ハナヤシキスタイル』登場！ - Limited to the Rockman.EXE Hanayashiki Mission 2 event and NYCC 2017.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Star Force Geo Variant 4Inch-Nel Headed to NYCC '17, Bad Mega Man Volnutt, Hanayashiki Style Mega Man.EXE Coming to NYCC, Too! *Dark MegaMan.EXESen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 【WF直前レビュー】4インチネル ロックマン エグゼ ダークロックマン Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Volnutt - Released on July 2017.Sen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 【ミッション スタート】 4インチネル ロック・ヴォルナット デコマスレビュー！ **Bad Mega Man - Based on Mega Man Volnutt's "evil" appearance from his unheroic deeds. Includes a trunk with 200000 zenny.Sen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 【イベント限定】 「4インチネル 悪ロック」をご紹介！ Has a limited release, being available in the Wonder Festival 2017 Summer event and for a limited time in Gen-ti-nel in Japan, and in NYCC2017 in North America. *Roll Caskett - Has two versions, the default having her hat and a wrench and a limited release without her hat and with Data.Sen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 限値練限定『4インチネル ロックマンシリーズ』蔵出し販売開催！Rockman-Unity: 4インチネル「ロール・キャスケット」予約開始！ **Roll Caskett (Special Color Ver.) - Roll Caskett with white clothes. Limited release, being available in Wonder Festival 2019 while supplies last and for a limited time in Gen-ti-nel.Sen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 【WF2019w】4インチネル ロール・キャスケット〜SPECIAL COLOR Ver.〜 Mega Man Star Force *Star Force Mega Man - Released on September 2017.Sen-Ti-Nel Staff Blog: 4インチネル シューティングスター・ロックマン オン・エア！ **Mega Man Geo Color Ver. - Star Force Mega Man with Geo's color. Limited release, being available in the NYCC2017. 4 Inch-Nel Lite series '''4 Inch Nel Lite' is a series of detailed statues. *Lan Hikari - Comes with a Mr. Prog and extra parts for the MegaMan.EXE figure.Rockman-Unity: 締切迫る！「4インチネルLite 光 熱斗＆アップグレードパーツセット」 Gallery Sen-Ti-Nel Rockman.png|Mega Man Sen-Ti-Nel Jet Mega Man and Power Mega Man.png|Jet Mega Man and Power Mega Man Sen-Ti-Nel Super Mega Man and Cut Man.png|Super Mega Man and Cut Man Sen-Ti-Nel Super Cut Man.png|Super Cut Man Sen-Ti-Nel Rockman X.png|Mega Man X Sen-Ti-Nel Rock Volnutt.png|Mega Man Volnutt Sen-Ti-Nel Waru Rock.png|Bad Mega Man Sen-Ti-Nel Rockman EXE.png|MegaMan.EXE Sen-Ti-Nel Rockman EXE Saito Style.png|MegaMan.EXE (Hub Style) Sen-Ti-Nel Rockman EXE Hanayashiki Style.png|MegaMan.EXE (Hanayashiki Style) Sen-Ti-Nel Dark Rockman.png|Dark MegaMan Sen-Ti-Nel Lan Hikari.png|Lan Hikari Sen-Ti-Nel Shooting Star Rockman.png|Star Force Mega Man Sen-Ti-Nel SSRockman Subaru Color Ver.png|Star Force Mega Man (Geo Color Ver.) Sen-Ti-Nel Mega Legends.png|Five Mega Man figures posed together, reproducing the Mega Legends Final Smash External links *Sen-Ti-Nel official site *Gen-Ti-Nel (限値練), Sen-Ti-Nel's online store References Category:Companies Category:Merchandise